Popcorn is one of the most universally consumed snacks. Conventional methods for preparing popcorn have utilized heated oil, microwave heating or heated air as the heating medium. One benefit of utilizing heated air is that the user can control the addition of any extra calories or fat as no oil is utilized in the popping process. Additionally, butter and/or other flavors or toppings can be added, if desired, after the popping process is completed.
One of the most popular settings for the consumption of popcorn is in movie theaters. Traditionally, theaters have utilized heated oil based systems to pop large volumes of popcorn. During the popping process, popped kernels exit out of a popping tub and are collected on the floor of a popping structure that allows for theater workers to reach in and fill bags or tubs with freshly popped popcorn. Following popping, the theater workers typically rotate the popping tub to an upside down disposition so that any remaining popped and unpopped kernels are emptied onto the floor of the popping structure.
The look and style of traditional theater popcorn poppers has been replicated in a smaller fashion so as to fit into a home setting. Generally, these home versions of the theater popcorn popper have a reduced size such that smaller volumes of popcorn are popped and stored for consumption. In addition to having a reduced size, the way in which kernels are popped have been changed from a conventional heated oil arrangement to a hot air arrangement. Using heated air allows for cleaner operation and does not require the user to have oil on hand. In addition, the heated air operation reduces the potential for smoke.
While theater style popcorn poppers are available for residential use, it would be advantageous to further improve upon their designs to provide additional functionality and ease of use.